a weird christmas present
by Liongirlxx
Summary: Hermione receives a present that shows you everything you want whenever you ask. it is called a 'what if'. Just some fun one-shots in Christmas style! rated T for safety!
1. what's that?

_**A weird Christmas present**_

_**Hermione receives a present that shows you everything you want whenever you ask.**_

_**Just some fun one-shots in Christmas style.**_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**I do not own Harry potter!**

Chapter 1: what's that?

Hermione woke up and looked at her alarm-clock, 7:00 AM it said.

She walked downstairs and heard that she wasn't the only one awake.

When she was downstairs she saw Fred and George working on some prank.

Harry and ron where playing wizarding chess,

Ginny was looking for her present under the tree,

Percy was reading a book about hippogriffs,

Bill was talking to Charlie and mr. and Mrs. Weasley where in the kitchen making breakfast.

"good morning" Harry said when he finally noticed hermione was here.

"good morning" she replied smiling.

"finally…"

"you're awake…"

"now we can…"

"start opening…"

"our presents…" the twins said and hermione smiled, she had always liked the twins.

"oh dear, you're awake, did you sleep well dear" Mrs. Weasley said after she burst through the kitchen doors.

"yes Mrs. Weasley, can we start opening our presents please?"

"of course my dear and when you are done we can make you something to eat, okay?"

"okay, thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"oh call me Molly dear" and with that the woman disappeared into the kitchen

We all took our presents and ran into the kitchen.

Bill got a book about gringgots, a new sweater and a new broomstick.

Charlie got a book about dragons, a new dragon tamer suit and a new sweater.

Percy got 3 new books about the ministry and a new sweater.

The twins got 101 pranks book from zonko's, 2 new broomsticks ( **a/n so they both got 1 broomstick**) and 2 new sweaters.

Ron got a new chessboard, sweets from honeyduks and a new sweater.

Harry got a new broomstick, a book about defensive spells and a new sweater

Ginny got a new perfume, make- up and a new sweater.

And hermione got 2 new jeans, a book about the history of aurors, a new sweater and some weird thing that looked like a pensieve.

"what's that hermione?" Ginny asked while she walked towards the weird present.

"that is a 'what if...' it is very rare, who gave it to you?" asked percy when he finally stopped looking into his books.

"I…I don't know" hermione said.

**Hermione's pov**

I walked towards the present and looked at it.

I was quite fascinated by this extraordinary thing that I got.

"well come on, ask it a question…" Ginny said while pushing me closer to the 'what if…'.

"okay, what if I started dating…."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Mwahaha!**

**Please review ( that will make me update faster)**


	2. what if i dated charlie

Heyy, I hope you like this chapter x

p.s. I still do not own HP!

P.p.s. _this is in the what if…,_**this is thoughts **and this is normal

Chapter 2 what if…I dated charlie

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione's pov

"What if I started dating…charlie weasley?"

A woman's voice came out of the 'what if…' and said "would you like to see how it would be in the future or now?"

"future" I said and we all jumped into the 'what if…'.

Hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

_In the what if…_

_Hermione woke up and sees her sleeping husband next to her._

"_wake up sleepy head" she says and she pushes him slightly up and down._

"_hey beautiful" he says and he kisses her gently._

'**this is so gross' ron thinks while closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see this.**

"_do you know it is Christmas?" she asks him after loads of kissing_

"_why of course my dear wife" _

"_the kids will wake up soon"_

"_and?" he asks confused_

"_and they don't like to see us kissing… or naked!"_

"_good point" and with that he goes out of bed and puts some clothes on._

_Hermione follows after a while, when she is done she goes sitting on her bed and starts reading a book._

_1 minute later a little girl and a little boy run through the door._

"_mommy, daddy its Christmas" the say while jumping on the bed._

_Hermione takes the little girl and says "I know, and Maria have you opened your present yet?"_

"_no you said that we had to do it together"_

_Maria was the youngest of the family, she was 4 years old, had bushy red hair and was very energetic. She loved dragons and hated snakes or spiders._

_Her 5 year old brother Danny was quite the opposite, he had straight brown hair and was very quiet, he reads a lot. His favorite animal was a lion._

_Than you had bill who was 8, he had loads of freckles and straight red hair._

_He loves pranking and his favorite animal is a hippogriff._

_Than you had the twins Riley and Zef, they are 11 and just started Hogwarts, they are both in Gryffindor, they both had bushy red hair and loads of freckles, they love quidditch and pranking and there favorite animal is a lion._

_Than you had rose who is 13 years old and is in her 3 year at Hogwarts, she is in Ravenclaw._

_She is dating Scorpius Malfoy. She has bushy brown, redish hair and a few freckles on her face. She loves quidditch and reading and is seeker in the Ravenclaw quidditch team._

_Her favorite animal is an eagle._

_And last but not least we have Samantha, she is 15 years old and in Gryffindor, she is quite a rebel and a pranker together with James and Fred II. She has straight red hair. She loves quidditch and of course pranking. She is keeper in the Gryffindor quidditch team. And her favorite animal is a dragon._

_Danny, Maria, Charlie and hermione walk downstairs, when they get there we see Bill, Riley, Zef, Rose and Samantha already around the Christmas tree._

"_can we open our presents mom?" Zef asks_

"_yes sweetie you can"_

_They all opened their presents_

_They all got weasley sweaters from molly weasley, new broomsticks from Harry and Ginny._

_A product from weasley wizarding wheezes from both Fred and George._

_A book about the ministry from Percy and Audrey, some kind of chocolate from France from Bill and Fleur, wizarding chess pieces from Ron and Luna, from Charlie the youngest ones (Maria, Danny, Bill) got a dragon doll, the middle ones (Riley, zef) got a real looking dragon toy and the oldest ones got a adopting paper for a real dragon, who will be staying in the dragon zoo in London, as for hermione, she got them loads of books, clothes and make-up._

_Except for Samantha, she got something special, Samantha got Hermione's old time-turner._

_(But that is a different story)_

"_thank you mommy, thank you daddy" they all said_

"_this is the best Christmas ever!" Riley said_

"_Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute"_

"_of course" when they were out of the room Samantha asked "what do you think they are talking about?"_

"_lets find out" Riley said and in her hand she hold a pair of extendable ears._

_**With Charlie and hermione**_

"_sweetie…" she started_

"_what's wrong? Did the kids do something? I told you we should have stopped at 2! Though I would not want to miss any of them"_

"_the kids did nothing, it is just…"_

"_Spit it out sweetie"_

"_I am pregnant!"_

_That moment the kids burst through the door_

"_YOU ARE WHAT!"_

Hermione's pov:

"Wow that looked so real"

"that was fun, lets do that again!" Ginny said while jumping up and down.

"okay, but this time it is our turn" fred and George said

"what if…" fred started

"we tried to make a move on hermione"

And they all jumped into the 'what if…'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I hope you liked this chapter

Please review!

Any idea's welcome!

Xxx liongirlxx


End file.
